


Knock Me Off My Feet

by GoldishPotate



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Knotting, Multi, References to Knotting, Rutting, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldishPotate/pseuds/GoldishPotate
Summary: High school, the place where raging hormones and teenagers find themselves just about on the same page.With an A/B/O twist.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Caulifla/Kale (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Knock Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any typos please.

She's a teenage Alpha, and also a bit of a delinquent. She's head of her own gang for god's sake, she asserts dominance everywhere she goes, no one gets in her way, and should that change in anyway, her boys would see to it that they rearrange the issue. She wasn't one to have things like soft spots, and she'd break someone's legs before allowing someone to get away with saying otherwise.

Much like her older brother Vegeta, and their father, she had pride in being an Alpha, she was top dog, and that was that, even among other alphas, she made sure to shine above them.

And shine she did, she was on the varsity track team while her older brother, Vegeta was on the varsity football team as captain. She was very athletic, capable, which was why she landed a spot on the track team, a team made of Alphas, all of whom were desperate to outshine each other, but of course, none came close to her, like her brother who took part in a different sport, they shared similar experiences with other alphas trying to cross them. They were both very popular among the crowd and among the omegas, they both did well in school as well.

They were the alphas of alphas.

* * *

"E-Excuse me", came a soft voice among the rowdy laughs of hulking boys and small waisted girls surrounding a certain teenager putting stuff away at her locker.

At the sound of the shy voice, all went quiet and the group all began to part, to allow the shy girl through to the teen that seemed to be the topic of the conversation.

"Hmm?", The ravenette hummed noticing her 'gang' grow rather quiet, shutting her locker she turned to look over her shoulder, her intimidating expression seemed to melt away at the sight of the shy girl slowly walking towards her, "Kale, hey.", she greeted the teen with her signature grin.

The girl blushed, pink dashing her cheeks, she fidgeted in place and smiled shyly, "U-Um c-can you take me home?", the girl questioned quietly.

The crowd of alphas and omegas all remained silent, no one wanted to speak over the shy omega girl, yes, the omega girl, for fear of what their alpha boss would do to them.

Caulifla nodded, "Broly stuck at practice?", she put her hands on her hips.

Kale nodded, she felt a bit uncomfortable, she was aware of the all boys staring at her and Caulifla, "Yeah, it was unexpected.", her grip on her school bag got slightly tighter.

Caulifla's gaze dropped the omega's hands clutching at the bag's strap, she smiled lightly, "C'mon, Kale", she said, she sighed softly as moved and walked passed the teen, "Bye guys, see you all tomorrow", she rose a hand up and waved without looking back.

Kale squeaked softly and quickly followed the alpha.

All the boys finally spoke, saying their goodbyes, all kept their gazes to the two teens walking away.

* * *

"Get off me", a deep voice growled lowly.

"Aw, don't be like that, Vegeta.", came a coo.

"Bulma", Vegeta grunted, a scowl present on his face, his body went rigid as the girl he wanted off him only hugged him closer, pressing gentle kisses against his cheek.

Vegeta growled and glared at a few alphas that dared look his way. "Enough, Bulma, I need to get to the showers", he remained still, physically ignoring his lovers affections.

The blue eyed girl sighed softly, "Fine, be quick", the teen relented, but not without pressing herself closer to her boyfriend to whisper a few words into his ear, "when we get to your place I'm gonna get you into a tub", she then pressed her lips against his cheek and pulled back, "See you at your place", she winked and walked away, swaying her hips slightly.

Vegeta clicked his tongue, his fists balling up, 'Damn her', "Hmph", he ignored all of his team mates, walking passed them and began to jog towards the end of the field to get to the back entrance of the school, finding himself quite eager to get home.

* * *

"S-So how was practice?", Kale started the conversation once she got inside the sports car.

Caulifla shrugged, "It was okay, uh kinda awkward, but okay…", the teen put her seat belt on, and turned the key in the ignition.

"Awkward?", Kale questioned as she also put her seat belt on.

"Yeah...Uh, you know Ribrianne?", the teen sighed and ran a hand through her unruly hair, she then began to drive out of the parking lot.

Kale nodded, "yeah, what about her?"

"She uh, came up to me after practice, and well...confessed to me, told me she liked me, blah blah blah. And that we should be together, we'd be good for each other, that'd she'd keep me in line and all.", Caulifla growled softly as she ended her sentence.

Kale rose her eyebrows, she felt her heart sink slightly, "R-Really?", she turned to the alpha driving, her lips curled into a small frown.

Caulifla nodded and spoke, keeping her eyes on the road in front of her. "Yeah, she got all touchy feely with me after that.", the teen clicked her tongue.

Kale shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat, afraid to ask what Caulifla did once that omega had been through with her little confession, afraid that maybe the alpha accepted the omega's feelings. "Wh-What did you do?"

At Kale's hesitant question, Caulifla sighed, "Turned her down, I mean, sure she's cute, but she's pretty high maintenance, plus, the moment she mentioned trying to 'keep me in line', was pretty much the moment I lost interest.". Caulifla turned to Kale and rose a hand, she pointed her thumb to herself and spoke again, her lips curling and her pearly white teeth on display, "Cause this Alpha is not one to be tamed."

Kale's cheeks warmed up at the sight of that lovely grin, "Oh", she merely said, trying to not sound relieved. Relieved that the charming Alpha before her was still unmated, unclaimed and untamed.

Caulifla chuckled softly and put her hand back on the wheel, she turned and looked towards the road again.

Kale smiled softly, her heart thumping fast in her chest, her eyes gazed gently at the unruly alpha driving, scanning over the alpha's form, from the lovely unruly hair to those soft looking lips. She shifted as she finally turned away from the teen, she faced forwards, her hands balled up in her lap, the teenage alpha was the center of her thoughts.

The rest of the car ride went on in comfortable silence, until they finally reach Kale's home.

"Thanks" Kale spoke softly, she gave the alpha a shy smile.

Caulifla returned the smile, "No Problem.", the ravenette winked playfully.

Kale nodded bashfully, she grabbed her bag's strap just a little tighter, "See you tomorrow", she spoke with a little more confidence. She was ready to step out of the car and go into her home, but paused when Caulifla spoke.

"Kale.", Caulifla said the name with some form of tenderness, something that is hardly ever in the alpha's tone.

Kale hummed as she returned her gaze to her friend.

"You know I'm always here for you, right?.", The alpha shifted a bit, her facial expression was oddly tender, and also showing slight concern.

Kale felt her heart skip a beat, she felt her body grow warm, "I-I know.", she whispered softly, her graze became bashful, her lips curled softly.

Caulifla's lips curled into a impish smirk.

* * *

"Mm", came a soft purr, "Oh baby", a soft voice cooed.

A deep grunt escaped passed lips, "You let your parents know you were spending the night with me?"

The bed creaked softly as both naked figures shifted under the comforter.

"Of course, Vegeta, don't worry. Besides Even when I don't let them know where I am, they always know I'm with you.", an affectionate smile curled pink lips, the teen rested her head over her alpha's naked muscled chest.

Vegeta felt his face grow warm, he kept his gaze forwards, his eyes fixated on the dark ceiling. He shifted slightly, wrapping his arm securely around his omega's small frame, keeping his beloved Bulma close.

Bulma cuddled closer into Vegeta's side, throwing her leg over his waist and placing her hand over his sternum. Her head tucked just under his chin, her ear over his thumping heart. The two remained in this position for a few moments, both teen's breathing grew even and soft.

"Bulma?", Vegeta whispered, unsure if his omega succumbed to slumber.

A small hand caressed taut abs, "What is it, Vegeta?", came a quick whispered response.

"I...care about you…", he said softly, his voice wasn't as deep as it usually was.

Bulma hummed softly, she couldn't help but smile and feel happy inside, "I love you too.", she says as she nuzzles into his chest.

The Alpha swallows thickly, a part of him feels glad that Bulma understands him, but another part of him felt a little guilty. He wasn't openly affectionate with Bulma, he'd only give her physical attention when they were behind closed doors. He sometimes wondered how Bulma put up with him.


End file.
